


Down and Doity

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drunk Blow Jobs, Even if they get filthy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hange is Female, Platonic Love, Public Display of Affection, Quite sweet really, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tumblr Prompt, as requested, because why not, levihan - Freeform, porn with plot?, russian!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange have been close since primary school. At Uni, Hange gets drunk and it all does <em>downhill</em> from there... If you know what I mean. Insert cheesy wink. </p><p>Based off of a Tumblr Prompt ask:<br/>22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Doity

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. I'm not a natural LeviHan shipper. They are my BrOTP.  
> Needless to say I struggled with this xD

Zoe Hange and Levi had become inseparable since sixth grade. Levi had transferred in the middle of the school year from Moscow and Hange had been the first person to show him any form of kindness when the other teenagers felt it most appropriate to welcome him with taunts and teases, whispers behind his back and snide giggles whenever he spoke up in class with his thick Russian accent, struggling with occasional words in an English speaking school. 

Hange, being the force of nature she was, helped Levi with his confidence in the new setting by befriending him and introducing him to her own circle of friends and politely kicking any bully's asses. They were all incredibly close to the point where most of them took the same subjects leading up to the end of their stay in high school and spent most of their weekends together. 

Their families knew each other well and it was not unusual to see the pair together during main events in their lives. Examples include Levi's mother remarrying and Hange was a brides maid, as well as Hange's Grandma's funeral that Levi attended, holding her hand all the way through. They shared almost every hobby and almost every interest was mutual between them. They could talk for hours about anything and nothing, or simply lay in the same bed together and scroll through their social media sites or listen to music.

Hange and Levi also shared similar career plans, so ultimately ended up applying for the same courses at the same universities. Following a few interviews and nervous phone calls worrying about being separated by miles of distance, the pair landed themselves within the same college. Luck was on their side, it seemed. The pair confided anything and everything in each other, from taste in the opposite sex to personal issues or family life. Needless to say they shared everything aside from a dorm room. 

Their respective room mates ended up becoming close friends and soon the pair had a close-knit squad of friends whom they trusted immensely. Given how close Levi and Hange were upon arrival at university, it went without saying that the pair received a lot of jokes and pokes about being a couple. The pair knew each other like siblings, the depth and trust in their friendship surpassing into the realms of family.

Levi wouldn't have called Hange his sister, but he would consider her family without a doubt. Hange would agree. Levi was no brother, he was better. He openly encouraged her quirks and horrid sense of humour at the dinner table, and couldn't give a rat's arse about whether people cared or not. Let them judge, not her issue, he'd always reassured Hange. 

The entire group of friends were all out one night at their local bar, buying each other drinks and generally having a good time. The headcount included Hange's room mate Petra and her boyfriend Oluo, Levi's room mate Mike and his girlfriend Nanaba as well as bachelors Moblit, Eld and Gunther. 

"So tell me..." Petra started. Hange knew all too well where this was going, so just smiled broadly, the liquor having loosened her up. "Is Levi gay or something. Is that why you two aren't...?" 

"He goes both ways." Hange said with a smile. 

"Fuck are you talking about now, four eyes?" Levi quipped from his position next to Hange upon hearing his name. Petra still hadn't grown used to his abrasive personality yet, but writ a lot of it off as 'because he's Russian'. She smiled politely and Levi paid her little attention, glaring at Hange who cackled bestially, the sound grating on everyone's nerves, even the patient ones. Everyone knew better than to get Hange drunk, since she became louder than normal. Everyone had already had a few to drink and were growing increasingly more intoxicated, so a lot of Hange's antics were allowed room to slide. 

Not from Levi though. 

"Levi how much have you had to drink?" Hange asked, swirling the wine around in her glass. Levi shrugged and looked at his row of shot glasses in front of him. All twelve of them. Without so much as a pink tint on his cheeks. 

"Eh, enough." Levi shrugged, ordering another straight vodka. "This shit is not half as good as back home. It doesn't make you want to vomit."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Petra asked with a cautious laugh. Levi just shrugged. 

"Anyway you two, put us out of our misery why don't you!" Oluo interrupted from across the table. Levi had one leg crossed over the other and his arm laid against the top of Hange's seat comfortably. "Are you two a couple or not?" 

Hange and Levi looked at each other and grinned as if able to communicate telepathically.

"We're not a couple, but we've kissed if that's all your interested in." Hange said with a shrug. Her openness didn't appear to disturb Levi, who was sat stacking his empty shot glasses to pass the time and occupy his free hand. The guys on the end of the table whooped and hollered and Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Fucking vultures," he muttered, sounding annoyed at the consistent probing. He could quite happily live his life with Hange by his side and not feel the need to call it anything other than platonic love. Physical contact tended to complicate things. Sure, they had practiced making out with one another before, and yes, it had been pleasant, but neither of them ever voiced a label on their relationship, so they never really deemed themselves to be in such a romantic position. 

"Aw, c'mon Levi, why not give the people what they want?" Hange elbowed him a little harder than was necessary, causing his ribs to tingle for a long while after. He glared at Hange, then shot a murderous glare to the rest of the drunken animals around the table and let out a terse breath through his nostrils. Hange kept prodding and whining at him with a drunken slur thrown in every so often so eventually he snapped. 

"Zatknis' na hui." Levi muttered, earning a grin from Hange as he turned in his seat to plant his lips against hers. Their friends at the table went wild as the pair slid their lips against one another, revelling at how they slotted together so perfectly and so right, like they were the only lips designed for their own. It wasn't an unfamiliar experience kissing Hange, but Levi still found it minutely exciting. Any chance of him fully enjoying himself was stripped away with the rambunctious audience they had, who were pointing, laughing and downright screaming as their conspiracy theories were proven before them. 

When the pair parted for air, Hange returned to her wine glass with a huge grin on her face and Levi turned back to his seat as if nothing had happened. Hange had agreed to let Oluo and Petra take her room for the night, whereas Mike was staying with Nanaba. Hange would be crashing at Levi's. Levi couldn't place it, but since they confirmed their sleeping arrangements Hange had been eyeing him up drunkenly all night, and he her. 

There was most definitely a tension in the air as the night grew on and once out on the dance floor, Hange made her way to Levi and the pair pulled each other close, moving uncoordinated along with the music, unable to move particularly freely due to the volume of bodies on the dance floor. Hange had her arms flung around Levi's neck - she was significantly taller than him not including her heels for nights out, and attempted to whisper into his ear. Upon failing due to the volume of the music, she tried a little louder. 

"I've had my eye on you all night." 

"I noticed."

"Yeah, well. I've seen the way you've been looking at me when you think I don't notice." Hange purred into the shell of Levi's ear. Levi simply responded by slinking his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her silky light yellow shirt. 

"So what if I stare?" Levi hummed back, leaning closer to kiss Hange's neck, unsure of where the sudden, borderline desperate sexual tension had arisen from. It possibly could be a simple self fulfilling prophecy as proposed by their friends. Tell a pair often enough they are sleeping with each other and it's possible they'll make it happen themselves, just to match up to the apparent expectation. 

Not that either of them were in a state to complain. By now Levi had almost finished an entire bottle of vodka by himself and Russian or not, was starting to feel the effects around the edges. He'd always held his drink ridiculously well and Hange did so very poorly, becoming a mess after three glasses of anything. 

Hange pressed herself up against Levi in the tight confines of the dance floor and Levi slid his hands up the back of her silk shirt, feeling her flushed skin against his palms. She shivered at the cool touch but pressed closer still, gently biting on Levi's ear lobe. Levi would mutter occasional profanities in his native tongue and Hange would just grow more excited. She'd spent enough time with him to know when his curses were genuinely irritated and when they were curses of pleasure. 

The thigh Hange pressed between Levi's legs also helped to establish and confirm that his grunts and curses were in fact ones of arousal. The short angry Russian was already half hard and Hange had no intentions on staying in the bar any longer. The pair made zero attempt to bid their friends farewell and Hange all but dragged Levi by the arm outside to hail for a cab. Before she managed to do this however, Levi was pushing her up against the bar wall and assaulting her mouth once more. 

Levi slid an arm around Hange's waist and the other palmed at her left breast, earning a jolt from the woman and a low groan into his mouth as he plunged his tongue into her hot, wet and inviting mouth. Her lips were sweet and he wanted nothing more than to get more of a taste of the intoxicating scent coming from her skin. Wanted to lave at her neck, bite it until it was deep purple and red. Ravish her. 

Hange seemed in a similar mindset, rubbing her thigh against Levi's groin and burying her hands into his short black hair, tugging harshly at it while the shorter man moaned into her mouth until a loud cough interrupted them both. They must have both looked an absolute state: Hange's shirt askew, Levi's hair a mess and both of their mouths covered with Hange's lipstick. Mike and Nanaba were just arm in arm with the rest of their friends staring at the pair with smirks on their faces.

"Not a couple huh?" Petra giggled. 

"Not yet." Hange said , pulling Levi back up against her, resuming their sloppy public make-out session. 

"Alright you two, let's get these losers a cab." Eld said as Gunter waved one down. They helpfully provided the driver with Levi's dorm address and asked how much it would cost so that they could pay in advance. Both of them were far too drunk to remember paying and much to the driver's chagrin the pair spent the entire trip back writhing against each other on his clean leather seats, completely ignoring the idea of seat-belts. God forbid they remove any clothing. He prayed silently to himself that there would be no bodily fluids left over and the pair staggered out of his cab and up into Levi's dorm room, thankfully fully clothed with all of their personal belongings and bodily liquids. 

Once the door was shut, shoes were flung and kicked off stumble at a time, hands were on belts, shirts and jackets were flying and the pair of them were stumbling out of their clothes and into Levi's bed, their heated lips barely separating in the process. They both understood that they needed the other, but never before had they both unanimously come to the decision they needed them in this way. 

Hange threw herself off Levi, half crushing his ribs as she flung herself toward his bedside table, fishing through the drawers while Levi cursed at her in Russian. Levi laid beneath her, chest heaving and breaths coming out rough and ragged as his now full-mast erection pressed against Hange's arse cheeks. She sat up from the bedside table with a condom between her teeth as she took hold of the front clasp of her bra, having to push them together a little to unfasten it. Levi simply soaked in the sights and the sounds. 

"Fuck that's hot. Do it again." Levi grunted at her, making Hange smirk broadly down at him, her pupils a saucer of black blown wide with lust, the only signs of colour being a thin hazel ring around the pupils. Hange proceeded to clip her bra shut again, having to press her breasts together in order to do this. Levi rutted his hips upward at the sight, hungrily devouring anything given to him and silently demanding more by way of gripping onto Hange's hips as she ground down against him. 

"Yeah, you like that huh?" Hange asked rhetorically, letting the condom drop onto Levi's chest. Levi's face was flushed pink and his pupils too were blown wide, eyelids half lidded as he raked his gaze all over her body. Hange finally flung her bra off and Levi ran his fingers along the hem of her underwear. They weren't anything special, just plain bikini briefs with an anime pattern on them, gaudy and loud just like her. In a sense they were perfect. Hange wasn't by any senses of the words a 'sex kitten' or a 'seductress' but damn under her 'baggy man-clothes' as Levi liked to call them, she had a body. 

And boy, what a body it was. 

Hange leant down to slide her mouth against Levi's once more as he slipped his hands beneath the back of her underwear, kneading at her arse cheeks whilst they shared the same air, breathing heavily into one another's mouths. 

"What do you want me to do?" Hange breathed out, her hands roaming all over Levi's taught abs as she sat back up, arching into Levi's groin again. 

"S-sosat menya..." Levi grumbled out breathlessly as Hange scooted a little lower to release him from the tight confines of his boxer briefs, making the man shudder as the cool air licked around the beads of pre come that had dampened the head (as well as his underwear). Various curse words in more than one language spilled from his mouth as he felt Hange's hot lips surrounding his length in one fell swoop. He could swear he felt the back of Hange's throat as she bobbed up and down, twisting and pumping what wouldn't fit in her mouth in her hand, using the saliva dribbling down as lubricant. 

"Haah, fuck Hange, shit..." Levi gasped as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked upward all the way to the tip before plunging back down. He'd known he felt a strong connection with her but why they'd never tried having sex before was now beyond him. After this, he wouldn't understand even if it were spelled out to him. He wasn't entirely sure Hange was sure either, but in true form to their apparent telepathic powers, both knew that the other didn't care, nor would this be the last time despite them being somewhat drunk. (Or at least Hange being drunk, Levi could handle his drink.) 

"Krasivaya chertovski," Levi muttered quickly, which Hange understood. Levi could feel the heat rapidly rising in his abdomen and tingling up his spine on the way to his brain and as soon as Hange acknowledged his compliment and hummed around his length, that was it for the dark haired man. He gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white and Hange had to hold his hips down with one hand to prevent herself from choking as Levi erupted into one of his life's most intense orgasms. Hange was unable to capture everything in her mouth, she understood Levi appreciated cleanliness and all, but when there was that much, what could she do. It's not as if he'd be in the right mind to care at least until morning. 

By the time Hange had leant over the edge of the bed and found a towel to spit everything out onto, Levi had an arm flung over his eyes and his chest was heaving. A nice addition was that he was still half hard, although likely still oversensitive. Hange just laid by his side and grinned. 

"It's really sexy when you speak Russian," she purred against his ear, trailing her fingernails across his chest as he came down from his orgasm. "Do you really think that?" She asked playfully, but Levi heard the underlying insecurity in her voice regarding his earlier comment. He rolled over, his turn now to straddle her, and kissed her deeply. If that wasn't enough to reassure her and confirm what he thought of her, he told her to her face. 

"Hange, you are gorgeous, in every fucking way." Levi stated. 

With Hange's cheeks now flushed a pleasant shade of red, Levi deemed the tables turned. A devilish smirk crept up onto his face and a few fingers dancing at the hem of her underwear. 

"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).


End file.
